


The Black card - part 2

by Lhaewiel



Series: SPN goes Claymore [3]
Category: Claymore, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind him there is a huge shape holding a sword. What once was Number Eleven Gordon is now a monstruous being: he’s got a pair of blade-shaped wings and he stands on a pair of clawed crow-like feets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black card - part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Continues from here: [Part 1](http://spngoesclaymore.tumblr.com/post/29365688930/a-n-on-suggestion-of-teresashiho-i-hope-im)
> 
> More info & pics at [Supernatural Goes Claymore](http://spngoesclaymore.tumblr.com/)

**The Black Card - Part 2**

Sam has finally reached to the mountain he should meet with Gordon. Dean had asked whether he could go with his brother to backup him, but Ermita had stopped him with a cold look and a couple of threats.

Sam just doesn’t really know how to behave, as he closes his eyes and tries to sense Gordon’s youki. He is quite nervous - most of the tension is built up by knowing he’s on the now awakened warrior’s death list - thus he can’t keep his concentration. At a certain point, however, he feels a presence behind him and raises his guard. Thus, when Gordon strikes a hit towards him, he’s ready to jump on the nearest rock at his side. 

Behind him there is a huge shape holding a sword. What once was Number Eleven Gordon is now a monstruous being: he’s got a pair of blade-shaped wings and he stands on a pair of clawed crow-like feets. Sam tries to call him out:  
\- Gordon? Is it you?  
The awakened being laughs at him and attacks again.  
\- Of course it’s me, Sam! Who do you think I am?  
Sam suddenly feels pain between his shoulders, as Gordon hits him. The Number Three falls on the ground panting heavily. He can sense he is scared, thus he can’t concentrate. He manages to shout out another question, while doing his best to dodge the hits those blade-shaped wings are directing towards him.  
\- Why… Why me? Why did you send your Black Card to me?  
\- Why, do you ask? So I can kill you, you monster! You all must die!  
Sam slices off an arm and puts some distance between him and Gordon.  
\- And what are you now? You’re not so different from the ones you want to kill, Gordon!  
The warrior shuts up before adding more words; he shouldn’t have said that, perhaps, because Gordon now is aiming at him with all his might, as he says:  
\- I am not the monster! You are! You killed my sister, you filthy youma!  
Realization strucks completely Sam. Gordon is confused. It happens to many warriors; since they have all been through quite painful experiences, not everyone has mental strenght enough to keep control on his own mind, so many just lose it until they can’t separate reality from memories. 

Gordon is part of those warriors who have lost their minds. The only thing Sam can do to help him is - unfortunately - kill him off. That is, if he doesn’t get killed first.  
Sam raises his claymore before him and moves quickly, dodging another hit and trying not to think of the pain he is feeling. He manages to damage the wings and then goes for Gordon’s head. He’s lucky that the former Number Eleven is an Offence type of warrior, so he can’t regenerate; as Sam lands at the top of Gordon’s head and thrusts his sword into the monster’s neck, he says:  
\- I’m sorry. 

********

Dean is near Sam listening to his brother telling about Gordon’s death. At a certain point, Sam stops, then turns towards Dean.  
\- If… If I ever… Awaken… Will you please kill me, before I… Before I become a worse monster?  
Dean gazes at him, as if the thought of losing his little brother never struck his head. Then punches him and replies:  
\- Don’t be an idiot. If you ever try to do something so stupid, I will be there stopping you.  
Sam glances at him.  
\- Hey, what’s that look for? I’m the big brother, it’s my job looking after my pain-in-the-ass little brother.  
At that point Sam smiles a bit and nods.


End file.
